


Treasure

by Merfilly



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-12
Updated: 2010-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milo finds what he wants</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure

He had wanted to find it. He could only see all the things to learn as his brain whirled over the possibilities of the old journal.

He never suspected Rourke's thoughts about it all until far too late.

By that point, Milo was as invested in Atlantis staying safe as he was in continuing to learn her mysteries, and that made the young man fierce in his goals. The only treasure he wanted was to stay right here, in Atlantis. Anything else was completely against his nature and desires both, something the rest of the crew understood in the end.


End file.
